


Pieces of satisfaction

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, But what else do you expect from these two?, F/M, Masturbation, Newt has a dirty mind, Tina is an awkward bean, Virgin Tina, so is newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Tina sneaks down into Newt's case in the middle of the night.She sees something she wasn't supposed to seeMerry month of Masturbation 2020!
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts), [mysteriousphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> I've made Tina an innocent little bean, which I suspect she probably would be.
> 
> Gifted to my wonderful fandom friends hidetheteaspoons and mysteriousphoenix!

Tina awakens with the bright light of the moon shinning in her eyes. The dark clouds of the recent snow storm must’ve blown over the New York sky line while she slept. Tina shuffles round under her blankets- her toes are freezing and she pulls them, with her feet, up to her chest.

They night sky outside has bloomed with sparkling stars. The sun has long since gone down, and nor is morning yet in sight.

Tina barely suppresses a groan, not wanting to wake Queenie who is slumbering in the bed next to her. She feels far too awake, from having far too little sleep. She’d spent the majority of the night down in Newt’s case.

They’re all having trouble sleeping.

Queenie’s dealing with Jacob’s loss by taking long, lonesome walks, drinking too much wine and going to bed early. Although Tina’s sure her sisters not sleeping when she does so.

Newt and Tina are finding mutual comfort with having more similarities than they first thought. Instead of wallowing in the grief over their newly lost friends- Jacob and Credence- they’re keeping busy with the exhaustive satisfaction of hard labour. Tina getting a pleasure she usually only feels when learning a new disarming skill, in sore muscles, and dirt under her fingernails. Her heavy heart feels a little lighter whenever she sees the lightness is Newt’s eyes, when he talks about his creatures. His creatures in general make her happy truthfully, something Tina never would’ve said a week ago.

Tina twists her jaw. It must be at least, three am.

Would Newt still be up?

Most ideas in the early hours aren’t the best ones. But they are dangerously easy to accomplish.

Tina carefully places her feet on the icy floorboards. Queenie is softly snoring, and she plays hopscotch with the wood she knows will admit noisy squeaks.

The oil in the lamp the sisters left on the kitchen table has almost run out, the flame barely dancing on the left over fluid. They put it there so Newt can see when he comes to bed- or at least their couch that they’ve expanded into one. He refused to take their bedroom, despite their insistence at him being their guest. What Tina thought was only gentlemanly manners, probably stemmed from practicality. Despite the early morning hour, the sheets are still neatly made. Tina wonders with a smile, if he comes up around five to mess it up a bit.

She probably would do the same.

Newt’s case is sat quietly beside his empty bedside. Tina wanders up to it on her tip toes.

Should she knock?

But what if he’s asleep?

She doesn’t want to wake him up.

Tina clicks her tongue under her breath, not understanding the nervous butterflies flapping against her chest.

Newt Scamander is just a person. A man. Who saved her life. Stood up for her. The reason why she now is back in her much loved job. Who’s changed her whole perspective, on both MACUSA and life in general. Who’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. Who has so many freckles Tina gets lost counting them. Whose constant stubble makes her wonder if her lips would burn if he kissed her.

What would happen to the soft skin of her thighs?

‘Porpentina!’ She abashes herself, steam floating off her burning cheeks and into the cool night air.

Newt is just, at the most, her friend. He’s an acquaintance. A British acquaintance, Tina is never going to see again after he gets on that steamer to go back to England tomorrow.

Plus, Newt carries around a frame photograph of a beautiful woman in his case. Clearly his heart is unavailable. It’s probably a fiancé he’s pinning for. It's probably who he wishes was helping him out with his creatures, instead of her...Tina never thought she was the jealous type. But that smiling woman in Newt’s shed, turns her stomach something horrible.

Ardently glad Queenie is asleep and can’t hear her roaring thoughts, Tina carefully pushes the lid of Newt’s case open. If he’s asleep, she’ll just go back to bed. And if he’s awake, he’s probably doing creature related, and she can help him.

Tina’s muscles only slightly twitch uncertainly, as she carefully climbs down. Newt practically slides down the thing like a fireman’s pole. Tina has to take it slow and steady, step by step. Finally, she plants her feet safety in Newt’s workspace- toes first and then heels.

The work room is quiet and empty. Tina can hear various squeaks a caws coming from outside, but that could mean anything. Tina’s learning from her last few nights in the case, that it’s a constant thing. It’s rather comforting, the constant twittering.

Tina’s not ashamed to admit she could get used to it.

That she’d _like_ to get used to it.

She pushes the sheds door open lightly with a soft squeak. It’s still daylight in Newt’s case, despite it being the witches hour. Tina squints into the sudden brightness. No wonder he finds it impossible to sleep, it must be so easy to forget what the time is down here. Tina takes a few steps into Newt’s secret abode, like a foal stumbling on new legs. She’s never been down here before without being only a few paces behind Newt’s confident steps. She feels rather like a fish out of water stepping into the environment alone.

Thankfully Tina catches a hint of a faint rustling, and distance human grumbling coming from behind his shed.

‘He’s awake,’ She thinks with a pleased sort of smile.

Tina totters tad too eagerly round to where the noise is coming from. She passes the dung beetles rolling a giant ball of 'who knows what' with a tiny wave, and into a new environment she has never seen before. A square of newly mown grass, or perhaps newly conjured, sits behind the shed. A single tea cup sits on what looks like a small side table. As does Newt’s now familiar bound note book, stuffed to the brim with beastly knowledge.

Tina, flush against the wood walls, peers round the shed, sure Newt has to be close by. Her suspicions are proven correct when she finally sees the lanky wizard lounging in a hammock strung between to bushy looking trees.

“Bugger,” Tina hears Newt mutter. She bites back a grin as he shifts round in the creamy coloured fabric. He must be trying to go asleep. Or at least, by his positioning, trying to relax without interruption.

A little niggle in Tina’s gut warns Tina that she probably should leave him alone. Or at least, make her presence known so Newt can tell her to go away. And yet Tina can’t. Her bare feet twist on the earthy ground beneath her, but they refuse to walk away.

Her heart flutters with a nervous energy as Tina continues to peer round the bend, hopefully obscured from view. Each minute she stays is more inappropriate than the next- but she can’t help herself.

Newt inclines his head up, his eyes clenched, almost in pain. Tina watches his tanned neck stretch with a dry mouth.

She never knew she had a type. Most women she knows like the handsome, strong types- broad shoulders, large hands, with firm thick thighs and deep hearty laughs.

Newt rubs his thin fairy like hands over his freckled face. Tina lets out a short sigh. He’s ethereal in his beauty.

She wants to rub her face against his neck.

Tina digs her fingers into her thigh; she can see Newt’s lips moving, but can’t quite make out the words. There’s a flush to his cheeks though, and an angsty glint in his eye. Tina presses her lips together. Newt never seems to get flustered; a by-product of dealing with unpredictable creatures she supposes. But what now, that he’s safely tucked in his makeshift bed, could be getting him all hot and bothered?

“Fuck,” Newt swears suddenly, his voice loud and rough.

Tina’s stomach drops. She’s never heard him cuss, not in front of her anyway. The exclamation sounds dirty with his prim English vowels, and something hot tugs at her abdomen.

Her eyebrow furrow as some sort of rustling goes on, Newt’s hammock swinging perilously. Tina raises up on her tiptoes, but despite her height she’s too far away and at the wrong angle to see anything important- just his face, shoulders at a pinch.

Tina takes the tiniest step forward, debating whether to intervene. Has he got a beastly injury? Perhaps still recovering aftershocks from Grindlewald’s attack?

He didn’t sound like he was in pain though… No. Newt sounded more…

“Ohhh,” Hairs stand up on Tina’s arms at the sound of Newt’s tight moan. She just catches the glimpse of a hand pumping up and down.

Up and down.

 _Up_ and _down_.

Tina squeezes her tongue through her teeth, her own cheeks uncomfortably warm.

Oh.

Right.

 _That_.

“Oh _merlin_ ,” Newt bites out, through heavy panting. He’s looking up at the ceiling, eyes blown wide, his mouth gaping open in pleasure.

‘Right,’ Tina thinks to herself curtly, snapping her eyes away from Newt's pumping hand, ‘Now I should definitely go,’ She takes a step backwards- a good start. She can’t see Newt anymore, only his ever more frequent grunts and moans.

But instead of doing the appropriate thing, and necking it out of there, Tina finds back of her head hitting the shed wall with a dull thud.

Safe to say Tina’s never heard a man ‘doing his business before’. Never heard anyone do _anything_ before. Her and Queenie have an arrangement where the other goes to have a long soak in the tub whenever the other felt a little bit _frisky_. And she went to school at a time girls knew less about sex than a potato; unlike the teenagers these days, in the roaring twenties where women seem allowed to do and know anything.

Tina finds herself transfixed to the floor as Newt groans again; a deep dark thing that rattles in his vocal cords and makes her knees wobble.

How does a man do such a thing?

She saw a picture of a penis once, in an anatomy book. But surely they're not all the same, much like how women's bits aren't. Would Newt be long and thin? Short and thick? _Freckled_?

Tina balls her hands into small fists, her nails pressing into her palms. She feels like she can only breath in the top half of her lungs. 

“Please, yes, that’s it,” Newt croons, almost in praise. Tina has to forcefully press her thighs together, biting down on her bottom lip to prevent her making a revealing sound.

Is he pretending someone’s there with him? Someone helping him out?

‘He’ll be thinking about that woman he’s got a picture of,’ Tina tells herself sternly as Newt grunts out a stream of potent ‘Yeses’ that alight the nerves in her blood stream. But she can’t help herself- this is seeming becoming a pattern when it comes to Newt Scamander.

Tina shuts her eyes tight. What would happen if she snuck out of her hiding place and invited herself to join him? Would Newt welcome her into his arms? Kiss her lips? Her neck? Teach her how he likes to do things? 

Tina lets out a short whine, imagining how he would look as she tentatively stroked his length. Would he try to help her, his warm hand covering her own? Or would Newt lean back, let her learn for herself as he stared up at her with his passionate green eyes.

The air is entirely too hot around her. Tina’s pyjama bottoms entirely too tight, her nipples hard and they poke through her thin shirt's fabric.

Newt’s panting hard now, his breath stuttering. He must be close. Tina’s heard it’s messy.

‘I don’t mind a bit of mess,’ A dark sultry voice that hardly ever wakens, whispers in the back of her mind.

A cold wave of guilt washes through her. Newt’s her friend, if that. She shouldn’t be thinking about him like this, especially when he’s clearly thinking about his lady friend.

Tina wince’s with hot shame- She’s got to get out of here. Just as she’s about to turn and run, Newt calls out a final cry.

“Oh yes, _yes_ ,” Newt shouts in unmistakable ecstasy, “ _Tina!_ ”

There’s no mistaking the squeak that rips through Tina’s lips this time. She doesn’t waste any time to wait around to see if he’s heard her. Tina rips back round to the front of the shed, in the door and scrambles up the ladder in ten seconds flat.

She pops out the top of Newt’s case and lands hard on the floor, panting. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina cries, holding a trembling hand to her sweaty forehead.

Was Newt really just… pleasuring himself, while thinking about her? Her, _her_? Plain, awkward, prickly _her_? 

Tina runs her fingers through her hair, her mind running a marathon.

What the hell does this mean?

Does Newt like her? _Like_ her, like her?

Or do men just happen do like doing that about women they are acquainted with? 

But Newt does have that Lena, Lana, woman after all; surely he’d be doing that thinking about her?

But he wasn’t.

Newt called out her name. Tina. He screamed it really, his voice deep with arousal. She'll never be able to get. Tina's glad she didn't get to see his face; it's bad enough his voice has been burned on her brain. 

“What the hell does it mean?” Tina gets unsteadily to her feet, walking shakily back to bed. Her core is pounding; in a way she’s never felt before.

Does Newt just think she’s attractive? Or hasn’t she been imagining the little looks he’s been giving her the past few days.

Tina jumps into bed, pulling the covers all the way up to her chin. She’s going to be walking him to the steamer tomorrow. She wasn’t going to mention it but… Tina’s fingers flex around her sheets.

If she’s never going to see him again, she may as well find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I planned to get this up sooner than this, but none the less here it is!  
> I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Thanks so much for hidetheteaspoons for inspiring this chapter!  
> And big thanks for Kemara for being my amazing beta!

The events in Paris were almost a month ago and yet Newt was still shacking a few people up in his apartment.

Jacob, of course, refused to go back to America. Not when he knows Queenie was still somewhere in Europe. He spends the majority of his time in the kitchen baking. It’s the reason Newt has had to let out his belt by an extra hole.

Nagini, who has hardly a knut to her name. She wants to get a job to pay him back - even though Newt is still insisting that she doesn’t owe him anything. Bunty has been teaching her about the English magical community and Tina has been teaching her how to read and write.

Tina.

Newt doesn’t know why Tina is still in England. He’s pleased of course; more than pleased. He’s ecstatic. Newt carries around with him a happy glow that he tries to restrain around a mournful Jacob and distraught Theseus.

He believes Tina feels the same kind of awkwardness.

Every time they brush hands and blush Newt can’t escape the feeling they’re doing something incredibly wrong.

He feels more wrong of course whenever his eyes flick to where her slacks tighten around her arse. Or whenever he catches a glimpse of her cleavage when she bends over to pick up a bag of feed. 

So basically Newt is feeling incredibly horny and he and Tina hang out in the basement every night to avoid being around their friends who have lost everything.

It’s not discreet, but it is nice.

“Newt!” A breathless voice calls from above him. Newt looks up, barely resisting rolling his eyes.

Since his visitor’s arrival, Bunty has been even more of a plaster. She’s a lovely person and a great help. But she really grinds Newt’s gears when she insists on staying two or three hours past her pay grade. And cooking dinner for everyone, while insisting they don’t talk about Grindlewald. Or asking Tina for one more story about New York when she’s about to join him in the case.

Newt feels like his time with Tina’s is being clapped by an excited puppy. A puppy always dragging him away from his dark hair amore to make him look at something inconsequential.

“You’re still here?” Newt can’t help but ask her bluntly, as his assistant bounces down the last step. Bunty blushes as red as her hair. She’s holding two bowls of something in her hands.

“Sorry Newt,” Bunty simpers apologetically, her blue eyes scanning his empty workspace eagerly, “But you missed pudding,” She holds up the two bowls with zeal, clearly happy about something.

“Oh, right,” Newt steps closer. Wiping his sweaty brow, he fails to hear Bunty’s sharp intake of breath.

Newt peers inside the mismatched bowls. It’s not one of Jacobs marvelous creations, but plain vanilla ice-cream covered in chocolate syrup.

“Jacob and Theseus have gone down the pub,” Bunty says in answer to Newt’s questioning look.

“Ahh,” Newt replies unhappily. He really wishes those two wouldn’t drink so heavily. And that they didn’t have such a sad thing to bond over. He also wishes they felt they could tell him before they go.

Not that he wants to play mother over them. But Tina doesn’t like it when they drink themselves to oblivion, and the frequency of their sessions are starting to peak Newt’s attention too.

“Newt?” Bunty asks him anxiously. Newt shakes his head- he was staring off into space.

“Sorry Bunty, thanks for this.” Newt takes one bowl off her apologetically, “Is this one for Tina?” He motions to the other one.

Bunty’s face falls.

“Tina’s here?” She asks sourly, all of the momentum cut from her.

“Yes, she is,” Tina steps out from the other side of Newt’s workspace. Newt makes a contented hum, happy to see her. Bunty does not. Tina smiles sweetly, however, despite the avalanche of crap splattered down her white shirt.

“What happened?” Bunty asks stonily, taking the words right out of Newt’s mouth.

“What do you think?” Tina asks her obviously, looking down in disgust at the mess of her front, “I think Elsie's got a funny tummy again,” She meets Newt’s eye with a grimace and he smiles to himself. He told her not to give her scratches right after a feed.

“I’ll decrease the amount of protein in her feed, see if that helps,” Newt says, placing his ice-cream on his workbench, writing himself a quick note. 

“That one’s for me then?” Tina moves closer. Newt looks over just in time to see Bunty look extremely guilty.

“You don’t want to get changed first?” Bunty asks disgruntledly. She hugs her bowel so tight to her chest, so quickly, she almost slops chocolate down her front. (They would have been twins then- Newt thinks with an inward chuckle)

Tina looks down at the sloppy shit, and Newt can tell she’s considering it. A sudden terror grips him. As much as he likes Bunty, he would much rather she left and Tina stayed.

“You could take your shirt off,” Newt pipes up loudly. Both women star at him- Bunty pale and horrified, Tina wide eyed and stunned. Newt coughs, trying to clear his suddenly dry throat. He didn’t mean it like that- it’s a practical idea isn’t it? She’ll be wearing her shift. It will certainly mean Tina won’t have to leave.

He shrugs at Tina hopelessly, and Newt watches with a swooping stomach as her dark brows rise in mischief.

“It wouldn’t be the worst idea,” Tina murmurs, her fingers flicking down, although not quite touching, her shirts bottom buttons.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Bunty says hastily, equally red and white- like a slightly off plate of strawberries and cream. She leaves the other bowl of ice-cream with a harsh clatter and practically necks it up the stairs. Tina watches her go with a grin.

“Rip her heart out next time would you?” She rolls her eyes at him. Tina’s arms move to cross over her chest, but she catches herself just in time to instead place her hands on her hips.

“I’ve told you a million times Tina, she doesn’t fancy me,” Newt shakes his head. People keep telling him that, but he just doesn’t believe them (Come on, Bunty? Merlin no). Tina frowns but reluctantly brightens as Newt lopes over to give her a loving kiss on the cheek (He’s never been worried by a bit of creature dung).

“And you fancy me in and out of a shirt, is that right?” Tina asks, tongue in cheek. Newt feels his face warm up, but he doesn’t lose her gaze. He lets his tongue wet his lips, and a strange kind of primal satisfaction twists in his stomach as Tina’s eye-line drops. 

“Is it terribly rude of me to say very much so?” Newt asks, his voice unconsciously deep, like gravel grating together. He hears Tina swallow and feels, rather than sees her hand dart into her pocket.

“Unluckily for you Mr. Scamander,” Tina’s lips bite around his last name, her eyes even darker than they usually are, “I am a witch,”

A rush of cool air washes over the both of them from the tip of Tina’s wand. Newt watches as every speck of dirt, both off her shirt and her body is siphoned off. He has no doubt he got into the wake of the spell as well; stray dust evaporating off him. Newt falls back against his workbench, not quite sure how to work around the stick disappointment in his stomach. Tina smiles weakly, brushing her now crisp white shirt down.

There are bursts of tension that alight between sometimes, but they usually flicker away as quickly as they come. What they have is new - passionate, but new. And Newt won’t shatter Tina’s already shaky reputation; a single American woman living in his goddamn house and the newspapers still on his arse every second day...

But all the same.

Newt watches as Tina picks up her bowl. Her thumb accidentally slips into the liberal chocolate syrup and her lips squeeze themselves into a soft ‘o’.  
Newt’s thighs clench. Tina brings her thumb to her mouth. He can see a slither of tongue as she gently licks off the sticky substance. Newt’s airway constricts.

Tina meets his eye, her thumb still safety encased in her pretty pink lips.

“Good?” Newt manages to ask. His skin feels too tight for his body. All the blood is draining from his brain and drawing, tight and hard, to other places.

Tina slowly retracts her thumb. Her lips are wet and red. Her thumb is shiny. Newt makes a harsh sound through his nose. She looks painfully beautiful and almost innocent. Yet all he can think is would that be how she would look if she was sucking his cock? Would he shine with the same sheen as her skin is? Is her mouth truly as warm and wet as it looks?

“Yes,” Tina says, her voice like a breath of wind.

Newt watches, spellbound, as her lithe hand drops again into the bowl. Her pointer finger winds its way around a dollop of the stuff.

“Do you want a taste?” Tina asks tightly as if it pains her. Newt blinks once, twice.

Is this a dream?

She offers her finger up to him, stuck up, like she’s making a sign for the number one. Something dark burns in Newt’s stomach. He nods; he’s never wanted anything more in his entire life. But he can’t find the air in his lungs to say yes.

Tina’s nostrils flare when his hand covers her own. Newt slowly brings it closer, his eyes trained on where a thick drop of chocolate trickles down her finger towards her knuckle. He takes a deep breath before chasing it with his tongue.

Tina’s skin tastes of wood and chocolate. Wood from her wand and sweet, dark chocolate that winds its way around her tongue. It’s so entirely her, that Newt groans in the back of his throat.

“Newt,” Tina gasps. Newt looks up at her from under his eyelashes. A lovely pink glow has spread from her cheeks and flowed down her sculptured neck. Her head is tilted at an awkward angle, and Tina takes noisy little breaths as he suckles at her finger.

Newt is completely entranced. He’s never seen her look so completely undone before. The desire to see her spread out on his mattress is suddenly overwhelming. To test his quickly growing theory that the pink sheen travels all the way down to her pert breasts…

Newt gives the top of her finger a final kiss after he’s finally sure he’s sucked her clean. He’s embarrassingly hard, his cock, unashamed, pressing his work pants in a tell-tale tent. Tina’s small pink mouth is open and she’s panting like a dog. Her nipples are hard. Newt’s mouth salivates to see the two small hard points, poking through the thin lining of her shirt.

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt croaks. His hand trembles where it’s still wrapped around her own. Tina takes a step forward like someone’s pushed her into his arms.

“This is certainly…” Tina says, her voice thick and heavy, her New York accent even more pronounced than usual.

“Bloody incredible,” Newt finishes for her, hating how much of an eager upper-class twat he sounds like. Tina doesn’t seem to mind, however. She seems to be drinking every inch of his face. Newt too is studying her lips like a dying man.

“Please,” Tina pleads with him. As if she should ever need to ask. Newt immediately jumps forward taking her properly in his arms. He’s barely touched his heated lips to her sweet ones however when there’s a horrible clanging from upstairs.

“Fuck!” Newt swears, irritated by their interruption. Tina makes a crude sound in the back of her throat, although whether it’s from equivalent anger or at his vulgarity Newt cannot tell.

“Newt! Tina!” Nagini’s sleep worn voice calls anxiously down the stairs, “Theseus and Jacob are back - one of them has been sick, I’m not sure…” There’s another clatter and the maledicitus yelps.

“Mercy Lewis,” Tina swears, clearly unimpressed. Newt has no idea how she pulled her professional coat on so quickly. There’s still a warm flush to her cheeks, but her eyes are awash with fresh determination and she marches over to the staircase with purpose.

“I’m going to kill them…” Tina announces forcefully.

‘Yes, but then you’re going to hug them,’ Newt thinks fondly, knowing her too well.

“You coming?” Tina asks, turning on her heel.

“Looking for my muscles?” Is what Newt almost says; should have said. Something glib that would have thrown her off the scent. But he wasn’t kidding when he said all the blood had fled his brain, and what falls from his lips is instead,“I have to take care of something first,”

There’s a loud silence. Newt watches with a reasonably sized rock in his throat, as Tina’s eyes slither down his form. She stares at his crotch for so long, Newt strongly considers   
covering himself with his hands.

“Right!” Tina cries out suddenly, her voice strained, “I’ll take care of it, you take care of- well, you know, but take as long as you need!” Newt lets his face crumple into his hands as she races up the stairs to aid Nagini (And probably burn her eyes out).

Whatever tension that was hanging in the air has most definitely deflated. How he wishes to merlin something else had. And that it wasn’t his appendage that was most certainly going to cause many days of awkwardness between them.

(Newt took care of business and Tina couldn’t meet Newt’s eye for a week).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina and only one bed.... should I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's finally done! Hope everyone enjoys Newt and Tina finally sharing a bed (hehe)
> 
> Big thanks for Kemara for Betaing!  
> And thank you for themysteriousphoenix for giving me inspiration!

Rio is hot and sticky. The air is thick and heavy, covering the bustling city in a hot blanket that you practically have to push through.

Newt loves it.

He’s gained about a trillion freckles but he doesn’t care. His brother insists on walking around in a full suit and tie, but Newt’s shed his layer’s ages ago, prosperity be damned. No ‘mission we’ve got to stay focused on’ is going to bring down his mood.

Tina loves it too, Newt can tell. She’s shed her coat too. Her thin cotton blouse is becoming a bit too sheer for his sanity thanks to the sweat streaming from her skin. Her lithe fingers play with her slack collar, as she fans herself and Newt finds himself purposefully getting distracted by a mound of papaya being sold in the market place they're walking through.

Jacob gives him a suggestive look from where he’s checking out a folding table full of fancy looking cigars, and Theseus sniggers behind his palm. Newt flips them off unhappily- he’s not shy about his desires, but he’d rather not embarrass himself in public. He positions his case carefully, waiting for Tina to walk past, and for his, euh,  _ problem  _ to die down. But it’s okay because Tina finds papaya interesting as well, her soft brown eyes deliberating avoiding his pink cheeks. She finds everything interesting.

It’s one of the things he loves about her. Loves. Newt’s finally decided, although he hasn’t gotten round to telling her.

Newt gets them a slice each, and Tina’s smile brightens up her face.

“Thanks,” She murmurs, placing a warm kiss to his cheek. Newt grins, like the love sick sap he is, and throws his arm around her slim waist, pulling her close. It’s far too close, especially when there’s no hint of a ring around her finger (which Newt swears he’s going to correct soon, but maybe when Dumbledore isn’t up there arses every five seconds).

“Mr Scamander,” Tina shakes her head, appraisingly. But there’s a quirk to her lips, and she leans into him anyway, and Newt’s whole body buzzes at the feeling of her warm skin against his own.

Her lips are sticky after the fruit and Newt has to forcibly beat his libido down with a stick. Tina’s cheeks are flushed, and she quickly excuses herself to go loop arms with an awaiting Nagini (who’s also looking far too knowing for his liking).

“When are you, how do you say ‘going to make an honest woman out of her?’” A bored voice asks from behind him. Newt jumps about a foot in the air. Yusuf is the bluntest French man he’s ever met. They’re usually all about euphemisms. But his coal-black eyes study him with a scientific apathy, waiting patiently for the answer to his frank question.

“When I pluck up the courage I guess,” Newt replies, scratching the back of his sweat-stained neck. 

“And when will that be?” Yusuf asks, clearly unimpressed by his candour, “In 1985?” Newt blushes like a beetroot.

“We’re not that bad…” Newt scoffs a bit too loudly, “Are we?”

Paris was three years ago. Tina and Nagini got their own place together. Jacob moved his business over to London to be close to the slowly building bonfire that is Europe. Tina and Newt have been properly courting for three years now. It’s not fast, it’s hard to be fast with Dumbledore wanting their assistance every second week for a mission or a serious chat about whatever is going on in Germany. 

But it’s nice. 

Tina sits in Newt’s lap, curled up on him like a baby kneazle, she seems to fancy playing with his hair. Newt reads to her, extracts of his latest book additions, Shakespeare, poems he wrote in the war. She comes over for breakfast. He comes over for hers for dinner. It’s very domestic really. Like being married, but in different houses.

Newt’s gotten used to satisfying himself with a brisk wank in the evening. It’s not the same as having her glorious long legs wrapped around him. But Tina is his girl. That’s enough for him. They’re just waiting.

_ For what though? _ a little voice in the back of his mind pops up unwanted.

Yusuf seems to be thinking along the same lines.

“I’ve seen paint dry faster my friend,” He says in his monotone way. Newt feels very much like he’s being judged, and hastens to defend himself. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Newt says, hoping Yusuf doesn’t think he doesn’t fancy Tina in that manner; or even worse, that  _ Tina _ doesn’t think he fancies her in that manner, “I do - very much,”

“The urge is there then?” Yusuf asks, without a hint of a smile. Newt nods. It’s actually nice to be able to talk about this to someone who isn’t Theseus or Jacob or Merlin forbid Dumbledore. Theseus and Jacob are supportive, but constantly try to undermine Newt’s way of wooing (even though he’s personally found it incredibly effective). And Dumbledore just teases the hell out of him. 

“Of course,” Newt says simply. As if he could never not want Tina. 

“Then take the chance, my friend,” Yusuf shrugs, as if it were just as easy as that, “What could go wrong?”

“I…” Newt’s mouth is suddenly dry. 

Tina could reject him. Tina might not want to marry him. Tina may find him hideous under his clothes - he does have an awful amount of scars.

“Don’t worry Newt,” Yusuf gives him an awkward pat on the arm, “I’m sure it’ll happen soon,” The French wizard nods at him, as if they’d just conducted a business meeting, and walks off briskly.

Newt watches him walk away purposefully, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He has a bad feeling about this.

\-----------------------------------------------

“What do you mean, there’s only one room left?” Tina asks the hotel manager again, her eyes blazing, “What kind of establishment are you running here?” The man behind the front desk splutters, as she stares him down. But even Newt can see her plight is hopeless. The key in his hand has left the rest of the hooks empty.

Tina seems to realise this and takes out her frustration on her next available victim. 

“This was up to you, wasn’t it,” Tina gets up in Theseus’s face in a way Newt is simultaneously proud and jealous of.

“Not me sweetheart, I promise,” Theseus flicks a piece of hair out of her face, smiling as Tina fumes. 

You’d think they hate each other, but Newt’s seen Theseus ruffle her hair in the way he used to do to him when she gets upset. And Tina is as defensive of Theseus as any creature with her pup. But she also turned his head into a chicken the other day when he wouldn’t stop bothering her, so Merlin knows.

“Look do you want the room or not?” The hotel manager asks, looking like he would like nothing better than to kick them all out into the night, “We’ve got a lot of people lined up to take it,” 

“We’ll take it,” Newt quickly snaps the key out of his hand. 

Yusuf and Nagini have got a room together; the pair have gotten over themselves much quicker than Newt and Tina did, and he’s sure Tina doesn’t want to be stuck in a room with them. Just as Newt doesn’t want to be stuck in a room with Jacob and Theseus; will undoubtedly make fun of him for not just taking the bloody thing. 

It’s just one night. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

Theseus wolf whistles. Nagini is smiling softly. Jacob is murmuring something in Yusuf’s ear; the French man is looking a bit too smug. Tina just looks plain furious. Newt himself pales. 

Oops. 

His four not angry friends climb the stairs chattering to themselves; Yusuf’s hand smoothly slipping down to press itself purposefully against the small of Nagini’s back. Newt feels as insignificant as an ant when Tina roughly brushes away his attempts to take her suitcase for her. She storms up the stairs, muttering under her breath, and he’s left to bumble up after her. 

“It’s alright,” Newt does his best to calm her,, when he finally catches up, “I can just sleep in my case,” He lifts his case swinging in his left hand. Tina shoots him an unimpressed look, and Newt flushes. He didn’t know sleeping in the same bed was so unappealing to her. 

“No!” Tina bites out, the high points of her cheekbones burning red, “That’s exactly what they’re expecting you to do,” 

“And…” Newt trails off, not seeing the issue.

“Mercy Lewis, can’t you see they’re making fun Newt!” Tina stamps her foot on the first landing, shooting the rapidly disappearing footsteps above them an evil glare, “They’re pushing us together because they think that’ll get us…to… well, you know!” She moves her hands about in a suggestive manner, before stomping up to the next floor. 

“I’m not that thick Tina,” Newt says monotonously to her exposed thighs as he trails slowly up with her. Tina stops in her tracks, turning to face him with an apologetic look in her dark eyes. 

“I know sweetheart,” She gently cups his jaw, and Newt smiles at her gently, “But I hate when they do things like this to us,” Tina shakes her head, looking as awkward as he feels. 

“I mean we _could_ sleep together,” Newt says without thinking. Tina stares at him, her mouth slowly opening like a goldfish. He lets his eyes graze down her body. Her body’s tanned up slightly from the sun, and he’d be the first one to say she looks damn delicious. Newt’s still recovering from the two-piece swimsuit he saw her in yesterday...

“I meant _just_ sleep,” Newt rushes to say, his eyes purposefully rolling up to meet hers again. 

“Of course -” Tina agrees tight-lipped, brushing her growing fringe out of her eyes. looking incredibly flustered. 

“I didn’t mean,” Newt inwardly hits himself, about five seconds away from actually performing the act. 

“No - I didn’t think,” Tina shakes her head hastily, unable to look him in the eye. 

They make their way to their room in an predictably awkward silence. Tina’s knuckles are tight around her suitcase’s strap. Newt has to force his hand not to shake as he presses the key into room 202’s lock. 

“We could, though couldn’t we?” Tina weedles in his ear, “To try to show them up?” Newt’s hand slips round the door’s handle. 

“Tina…” Newt raises his eyebrows. He’s usually the one to suggest sneaky schemes like this. Their friend's scheming must have really gotten to her this time. 

“We’ll show them!” Tina says a tad too smugly considering they haven’t attempted anything yet, “Just sleeping, no funny business!” She marches firmly into the room, setting her case down on the lone double bed in a resolute manner. 

“No funny business,” Newt mumbles back, feeling more and more like he’s got the short end of the stick here as he shuts the door behind them. 

\----------------------

As Tina pulls her thin cotton nightgown over her head, she can’t help but think she’s gone a bit too far this time. If she thought the outside was warm, a small enclosed hotel room with a dingy no-maj fan is practically tropical. There’s traces of mold on the shoe-boxed sized bathroom, and Tina gingerly picks up her sweat-stained clothes from the lukewarm tiles. 

Convincing herself to walk back into the bedroom is mind wracking, but at the risk of having to sleep in the uncomfortable looking tub, Tina eventually opens the door with her elbow. 

Newt sits on the bed, his day shirt still on. Tina finds her eyes dragging to his bare sinewy thighs, that are lightly dusted with ginger hair. The tension in the room is palpable. Newt clears his throat and Tina’s eye line shoots up somewhere near the ceiling. 

“You, eh, don’t have pajamas?” Tina asks the ceiling fan, which she’s deliberately finding interesting. 

“Not really,” Newt says, a bit too casually, “I usually sleep naked you see,” Tina takes this information. Swallows it. And then tries her best not to throw it up out of nerves. 

“Right,” Tina says, forcefully throwing her clothes in her case, hating how her voice sounds so childish. Her long-buried memory of his erect penis bubbles to the surface of her brain uninvited. Tina finds her eyes wandering again. 

Is he wearing underwear, or did he just chuck a shirt over his normal sleeping ‘apparel?’ 

“Tina we don’t have to do this,” Newt, as usual seems to understand exactly what she is feeling, “We can both sleep down in the case, in separate habitats, and in separate swags,” He pulls his collar away from the sticky looking skin of his neck. 

Tina licks her lips. Newt looks so handsome in the heat. He’s pushed his hair away from his face, and it’s managed to stick there. There’s a new freckle popped up by his Adam’s apple that she wants to suck a hickey around.

“It would be cooler down there anyway,” Newt says in undertone, snapping Tina out of her inappropriate imaginings. Especially inappropriate when they're about to share a bed. And Tina just insisted they not do anything. 

Mercy Lewis, she can be such a dick. 

She does agree with Newt’s sentiment though. They’ve put the same cooling spells around the room, but not a lot. They’re under strict orders from Dumbledore to appear as muggle-like as possible. Apparently they’re being watched, although Newt keeps muttering under his breath that his old professor is the only one spying on their actions.

But if they did retreat to the case, how the hell could Tina meet their friend’s eyes tomorrow morning? That’s exactly what they’re expecting them to do. She’ll blush, Newt will say something a bit too on the nose, and they’ll all laugh about how ‘cute’ they both are. How ‘innocent’. How ‘adorable’. Newt and Tina; the couple unable to do more than hold hands. 

Is it so terrible for Tina to want to go downstairs tomorrow morning, wink suggestively at Newt, and then bask in the shock on her friends’ faces? 

She sits herself down on the unfortunate lumpy mattress, determined. 

“No, we’re doing this,” Tina says to Newt, pursing her lips. She pretends not to notice how her nightie has slid up her thighs to reveal a scandalous amount of leg. 

“If you’re sure,” Newt doesn’t sound like he believes her, but lies down anyway, not bothering to cover himself up at all. (Tina’s damn well sure he's wearing underwear now that she didn’t get a show). 

“I’m sure,” Tina replies stiffly, before tucking her feet under the sheets and pulling the damp covers up to her chin (How in the hell are the sheets already wet?) 

“Goodnight Tina,” Newt whispers. Tina pauses, waiting for him to say something more. But the lights flick off, and she instead hears him settle down to sleep; a telltale clutter of a wand on his side table. 

“Night, Newt,” Tina replies softly back, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Every breath out feels a hundred times louder than what it should. Tina tries to take shallow breaths, but all that manages to accomplish is making her chest uncomfortable tight, her lungs half empty. Newt’s noticeable snuffling is incredibly distracting. Tina grits her teeth. 

Why is this so awkward? She’s fallen asleep in Newt’s lap before. Is it because they’re in an actual bed, wearing their actual pajamas? (In Tina’s case at least). 

Tina stretches out her leg half an inch, and her toe brushes against something hot and alive. Her hand just misses her mouth and she lets out an involuntary loud squeak. 

“Not the biggest bed,” Newt muses drily, and Tina barely resists crawling up into an embarrassed red ball. It doesn’t sound like he’s been asleep at all. 

“Do you want me to expand the mattress?” Newt asks her. Tina can’t help but shiver as he places a gentle hand on her mostly bare shoulder. 

“No,” Tina grumbles, tossing around to meet his tired hooded eyes. She ends up closer to Newt’s handsome face than she intended. She watches his green eyes linger on her lips with heart-pounding anxiety. 

“What do you want then?” Newt slides his arm under the sheets to catch her hand. His fingers are rough but slick. 

Tina slides her own between them, biting her lip. Honestly? She wants to fall into his arms and sleep. Or even better, roll on top of him and try out some moves in that book Nagini lent her. Lady Chatterley’s Lover may be banned in several countries, but it is damn informative. 

She should wait until marriage. Well at least she just figures that’s the line Newt’s thinking along, and eventually he’ll get round to proposing. Tina’s not going to rush him even if the anticipation is driving her insane. 

Tina cups Newt’s cheek lovingly, taking a quick breath in as he turns to brush his lips against her palm. 

But Tina’s not sure that’s what Newt wants. She knows he wants her; she’d be blind not to notice that. But he usually treats her as if she were made of glass. Especially after the ice-cream incident. He’s British after all; they’re all old fashioned. Tina herself grew up with the view she should wait until marriage. 

“I want to have a good night's sleep,” She whispers with a gentle smile. There’s a quick flash of something that distorts Newt’s face, but it’s too dark for her to see what it is properly. 

He squeezes her hand tightly before letting go, conquering a spare, longish pillow out of nowhere. 

“Of course, whatever you want,” Newt sets up the pillow as a kind of bridge between them. Tina isn’t sure if she feels worse seeing the great wall of fluff between them. She knows she doesn’t feel better though. But if it’s what Newt wants…

“Yes, much better,” Tina lies, flinging herself over again. At her back is the pillow, cool and crisp. And it doesn’t seem to get any warmer, no matter how much she wiggles. Newt must be feeling the heat as well- she’s more than thankful for his charm (and the charmed pillow). Tina sighs, as she’s finally able to get comfortable. 

“Thank you,” She yawns sleepily. As the heat fades from her bones, tiredness seeps in. 

“You’re welcome Tina,” Newt murmurs back, not sounding weary at all. Tina’s eyelids are too heavy for her to concentrate, however, and before too long she’s finally asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------

Tina wakes surrounded in a warm bubble. She’s still too tired to open her eyes, even though the sun is stinging her eyes. She’s just so comfortable, in a tingly sort of way. Tina wiggles her toes, sighing loudly through her nose, her eyes still comfortably closed. 

Her blankets are warm and firm around her. So unyielding in fact it’s rather hard to move, but Tina likes it. It’s masculine musky scent; so incredibly familiar as well as terribly attractive. In fact, Tina’s so comfy; so warm she almost goes back to sleep. 

“Grummonm,” Newt groans in her ear. Soft gentle lips press against Tina’s nape. 

Tina’s eyes spring open. 

Bright morning sunshine is streaming through the windows, heating up her cheeks with its harsh glow. Tina wets her dry lips. Newt is wrapped around her like an anaconda. Her legs are slightly bent, but he’s managed to curl his body around her in a protective cocoon. Her back is fully pressed against Newt’s chest, and Tina can feel every single one of his breaths, his hot exhales ticking her ear. 

“Oh,” Tina squeaks. Merlin knows where the barrier pillow has gone; their subconscious have clearly ganged up on them for a laugh. 

One of Newt’s warm hands is pressed on to her stomach, so large it expands across her entire abdomen. Tina squirms, her core involuntarily contracting. Their shuffling has hiked up her nightgown and the hem is failing round her hips, instead of brushing against the bend in her knee Newt’s bare legs eclipse her own, his groin pressed against Tina’s backside; only their two pieces of thin underwear come between them. 

One piece of Newt’s anatomy is certainly trying to bridge the gap though. 

Something incredibly hard is pressed against Tina’s arse. She stares dumbly at the sun streaming through the hotel's thin curtains, not sure how she’s supposed to react to this at all. Tina’s a virgin, but she’s not innocent. She knows what this means. She’s seen Newt take care of this incredibly hard, and distracting problem before. 

Newt shifts, another low moan falling from his lips. His hips have begun to slowly to grind against her, his grip tightening around her stomach, bringing her closer to him. 

“Ti-a,” Newt sighs,his morning breath musing her hair. 

Tina’s tongue is completely dry. This isn’t right. Newt’s clearly aroused because of her and whatever dream he’s having, but he’s not awake. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Tina knows deep down she should put a stop to it. 

But then why does she want to try to push her backside into Newt’s own? To see what happens if his hand wanders further up his body. To turn around and let their lips touch to see if he’s awakened to deepen their embrace?

“Newt!” Tina squeals loudly instead of falling into her urges. 

“Whazzhappening?” Newt asks drowsily, sounding much more like himself. There’s an awkward moment, before he yelps like a dog whose foot has just been stepped on. He tears away from Tina, and she’s suddenly left cold in the middle of the mattress. 

“Oh Merlin,” Newt groans like he wants the universe to swallow him whole, “Oh fucking hell,” She does her best to avoid the way her stomach flips hearing him swear in a deep, barely awake rumble. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Tina says stupidly. She really doesn’t know what else to say. Newt’s practically rolled out of bed. He’s clutching the sheets almost over his head like he’s using them as a barrier to distance himself from her. Tina tries her best not to be hurt by the clear flaming horror on Newt’s tomato-red face.

Because to wake up with Newt wrapped around her, clearly aroused by her. 

Not the worst thing. 

It might actually be the best thing. 

“No, no I’m sorry,” Newt says hastily like he’s fumbling for an excuse, “You told me you weren’t ready for anything sexual and I took advantage of that,” 

Tina woke up too early ago to reply to that straight away. Why on earth is that what he thinks? When has she ever said that? 

Tina stares at a solemn Newt as if he’s grown two heads.

“When have I ever said I wasn’t ready?” Tina asks him defensively. Her confusion is replicated on the forehead lines that squeeze together on Newt’s face. 

“Last night,” He states as if she’s the one that’s being crazy.

“No I didn’t,” Tina argues back resolutely, sitting up on her forearms “I said I wanted to just go to sleep because I thought you weren’t ready,”

Newt’s mouth open, wide enough that she can see his pink tongue. He scrambles up into a sitting position, pulling a purposeful pillow over his lap. 

“When have I ever said I didn’t want to make love to you?” He asks, sounding offended she would ever believe such a thing.

“Newt,” Tina rolls her head backward, “Whenever we get a little intimate you treat me like I’ve made of china,”

“But that’s only because I thought you weren’t-” Newt pauses, before falling back against the bed bouncing a little. He throws his arms over his face in defeat, and Tina admires how his muscles contract, “We’ve messed up the communication thing again haven’t we?” He says, muffled through his freckled skin. 

“Yes,” Tina admits, curling her legs up to her chest, “It seems so,” 

Newt nods in agreement, before flinging his arms out to his side. He’s clearly restless. His pillow still covers his crotch. Tina watches him watching her. His desire is so clear, she’s left wondering how she ever missed it before. 

“Look I’m still sorry,” Newt whispers; Tina finds herself watching his lips instead of the entirety of his face, “My body usually reacts that way when I think about you, whether you’re in bed with me or not,” He gives a small chuckle. Tina is not laughing. 

She can’t stop thinking about how he felt against her. How warm she felt, how safe. The gentleness in the way he suckled the chocolate syrup off her fingers. The need in which he groaned her name when he came. 

“I liked it,” Tina admits all in a rush, her cheeks flushing. Newt blinks, watching her with clear trepidation, but also with insatiable curiosity. Tina tucks her hair behind both of her ears nervously. 

“I liked how it felt,” She embellishes hating how small she sounds, “You up against me.... It was…” Tina trails off. Newt swallows audibly. 

“Nice,” He answers for her, his voice low and scratchy. It reminds Tina of his stubble against her cheeks as he kisses her. How scandalously red her face is the next day. A delicious burn.

“Tina can I…” Newt asks like he can’t believe he’s daring, “I mean can we,” He twists his hands together. He’s never been a fan of words, but his eyes speak volumes. 

“Yes,” Tina breathes, like normal not leaving any time to think twice.

Newt pounces before she’s halfway through her sentence. The pillow is once again nowhere to be found, as he settles himself on top of her. Tina smiles into their kiss. He’s still hard, but this time it’s pressed against her thigh. Newt kisses her hard enough to bruise, and she has to take deep, lung stretching breaths for the risk of suffocating because of his enthusiasm. 

“You’re so perfect,” Newt whispers as he peppers hard kisses at her, “My darling,” Tina lets out a sound that could be his name or could be a groan. She does her best to grind against him, desperate for friction. 

“Merlin, Tina,” Newt pants. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is everywhere. Tina can practically hear his heart; how hard it’s pounding, “Let me,” Her toes curl as his fingers dance down her stomach, before slipping underneath her underthings. 

“Oh,” Tina gasps as two of his long fingers stroke her experimentally, “Oh Mercy,” Newt is watching her heatedly. She’s embarrassingly wet, but she can tell he likes it. 

Newt’s treating her pleasure like a beastly experiment. Testing out until she’s a floppy mess in his arms. Tina's never had anyone besides herself touch her before, and she finds his teasing unbearable. Her own fingers, that usually jump away when things get too intense, are left clutching at Newt hopelessly as he doesn't let her go. 

“No, wait,” Tina presses a hand against his chest, feeling the injustice of having pleasure, while he had none, “You - you too,” 

“You don’t have to,” Newt assures her, although the need in his eyes says otherwise. Tina cocks her head, her hand brushing over what must be his painfully hard cock through his underwear. Newt growls, his forearms trembling as he struggles to keep his weight off her. 

“Yes,” Tina muses, feeling incredibly powerful. Her burst of confidence allows her to by-pass the fabric covering his groin and slip her fingers around his hard manhood. 

“Fuck me,” Newt’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut, as Tina experimentally strokes him. It’s softer to the touch than she would’ve thought, and longer. 

“I believe that’s what we’re doing,” Tina says thoughtlessly, all her attention focused on the piece of human autonomy in her hand. 

“You absolute minx,” Newt laughs gruffly, “I adore you,” He smiles tenderly at her, until she fully takes him in hand, and his smile shifts into something more primal. 

“Oh, god,” Newt stutters as Tina begins to pump him faster.

“Yes,” Tina says again, fully focused on trying out new tactics, just like he had done with her. She twists her wrist and Newt shudders, his mouth falling open. 

“Tina,” Newt moans, just as he did all those years ago. Except this time it was even better, because he’s above her, his mouth soft and open. She takes the opportunity to kiss him, tongue first, a dirty thing. 

A warm wetness sprays all over Tina’s skin, and she retracts her hand, wiping on the empty sheets beside her. Newt lays his nose next to her cheek, panting hard. 

“Sorry,” He murmurs into her shoulder, “I’m sorry, it’s just it felt so good, and you,” He shakes his head, meeting her eyes clearly lost for words. 

“Newt,” Tina kisses him lovingly on the lips, “It was perfect,” And it was. 

“You’re perfect,” Newt praises her between kisses, “Let me help you,”

“Oh!” Tina cries, as he begins on her again. 

“Shhh,” Newt whispers darkly in her ear, “Don’t bring the house upon us now,” His lips fall to her neck. Tina squirms with pleasure as he sucks a bruise on her skin, all while moving his fingers repetitively inside of her. 

“Please,” Tina finds herself begging, as he crooks his fingers inside of her. She's so close she can taste it.

“Anything for you,” Newt murmurs, pressing his palm down against her clit and grinding down hard. 

“Newt!” Tina feels her back extend off the mattress, and she clutches him hopelessly as she spasms around him 

“Yes,” Newt collapses beside her, placing a warm kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

“How’d we never do that before?” Newt asks, pulling her into a hug. The already warm room is humid, yet Tina has no interest in wiggling out of his embrace. 

“Because we’re incredibly stupid people,” Tina strokes the back of his neck. Newt has settled himself against her chest, nuzzling into her like a zouzu. 

“Don’t worry Tina,” Newt assures her seriously, “I’m never planning of leaving you alone in bed again,” His forehead is lined with determination. He presses a kiss between her breasts, like a man signing a lifelong document. 

“I’m counting on it,” Tina smiles, liking the sound of that. 

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Yes?” Tina calls out distractedly. Newt is pressing open-mouthed kisses to her bare collarbone. 

“Can you go down into the case and get Newt, Tina?” Theseus asks with another sharp rap, “Breakfast service has started.” 

Tina opens her mouth to reply with an affirmation, no matter how wrong her auror buddy may be about where his brother is. Newt, however, speaks before she has a chance to. 

“Tina and I are enjoying a very special kind of breakfast here actually,” Newt replies loudly and completely straight-faced. Tina hides her giggles into his neck. There’s a very shocked silence emitting from behind their hotel door. 

“Oh my- thank Parceleus, I bloody knew it!” Theseus shouts out like he’s won the lottery, “Yusuf you owe me 20 Gallons!” Newt cracks a smile above her as his brother clatters away, whistling happily.

Tina threads her fingers through his hair before bringing him down for a kiss. 

“Has anyone told you you’re an arse?” She asks adoringly. Newt chuckles boyishly, nuzzling her cheek. 

“I’m your arse,” He smiles cheekily back. Tina rolls her eyes. 

She presses her heels into his said arse, and Newt’s green eyes immediately darken and he begins to kiss his way down her throat. 

:”Sap,” Tina gasps, trying to continue their banter. 

Newt ignores her dismal attempt. He pushes her nightgown sleeve aside with a finger. Her breath gets stuck in her throat as he keeps rolling the fabric down. She lifts her hips, and all too soon Tina’s completely naked before him. Newt looks down at her like a starving man. Her skin lights up, and her nipples grow into tight buds. 

“What were you saying about this ‘sap’ darlin’?” Newt asks, almost demurely. 

“Nothing,” Tina rushes to say, once she gets her tongue working again, “Nothing at all,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> Stay tuned for Newt's chapter. I might not get it up in the month of May, but I will get it up eventually!


End file.
